The Greatest Team Ever, of All Time
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Another time they wanna give up, another speech is given. Because when you feel worthless and like you just dont wanna keep going, there's always someone who is willing to pick you up and carry until you can walk again


**This is a very short story that I came up with after a video I made from a speech I found. Some of you may know it. Please note, I wrote this at 2am so the writing ain't gonna be to good. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy**

* * *

Wash looked on at the teams before him. Their armor was battered, paint was missed, some didn't have helmets, and they were tired. Tired was such an understatement that saying it was an understatement was an understatement. Grif fell to the floor and leaned his head back, his entire body shaking from how much work he had put it through. He watched as Tucker helped Simmons to sit down and the maroon soldier winced in pain as he almost fell over. Tucker then walked over to Caboose and sat down next to the rookie, who set his head on his shoulder in his physical weakness. Across the room Sarge leaned against the wall, tired as ever.

They had gone through hell and come back, they had faced South, the Meta, O'malley, and an entire army, they lost many lives that day. And though no one had said it they all knew that they hadn't even made a dent in their enemy's forces. Wash looked at all of them. These men, these simulation soldiers, had seen things that would have made his old team run and hide, wet their pants and cry for mommy. They were the bravest, the loyalest, and the best team he could have ever hoped for. His first real team and he couldn't have asked for anyone better. They would keep going, they always did. And Wash could depend on them, he knew-

"We're finished." Wash looked over at Simmons as he tossed his helmet to the ground with a heavy sigh. He looked up at Wash. "We all know we didn't do squat in that fight today while they did such a number on us that I don't think we've invented one that high. Face it Wash, we're worthless, there's nothing we can do. Carolina was right, we're just a bunch of simulation soldiers who are stupid and talentless. We've done nothing right. We're the worst team ever, of all time." Everyone mumbled agreements while Wash gaped a them.

"What?" They all looked up at him. "Nothing right? You guys fought Tex, O'malley, the Meta, hell, you went up against the Director's badass robot forces!" They all looked around at each other, as if thinking about it. Grif sighed.

"That's nice and all, Wash. But that's the past, right now? We're done for. There's no way we can win," Grif muttered. Wash looked around at all of them. Tired, mentally and physically tired. They just didn't have a reason to go on anymore. Wash took a deep breath and reached up, tearing off his helmet and tossing it to the ground. They looked up and looked at the face. His dirty blonde hair hung in his grey eyes that seemed to hide a raging storm behind them as he looked around at them.

"Let me tell you something you already know, the world ain't all sunshine and rainbows It's a very mean and nasty place and it doesn't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, and nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard you hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done!

"If you know what you're worth then go out and get what you're worth! But you gotta be willing to take the hits and not point fingers saying you ain't what you wanna be because of him or her or anybody. Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're all better than that! You stopped a man twice your size with more training then you've all had combined, you defeated the greatest Freelancer and strongest AI in the program, you traveled through time, Tucker gave birth to an alien hybrid, Simmons became a cyborg, most of Grif's body isn't even his own, Caboose learned how to drive a tank and comunicate with machines, you've been to hell and back!

"And you took this hardened Freelancer who had convinced himself that no one could be trusted and that everyone in the world is an asshole or a bitch and softened him up. Showed him that if you set your mind to something you can do anything, that if you have a good team and a gang a friends you can concur worlds and tame galaxies! I look up to you. Master Chief's got nothing on you guys." They all stared at Wash and looked around at each other.

"What is with these speeches?" Grif said, standing up and grabbing a rifle. "This is the third one we've had in our crazy-ass adventures and they are the stupidest and yet the greatest thing I've ever heard." He looked around. "WEll? Are you getting up or what? After Wash took his helmet off and called us better than Master Chief even I can't sit around." They all laughed and got up, grabbing weapons and turning to Wash, who was beaming at them. The greatest team ever, of all time.

* * *

**And that's that. I'm off to bed all! night!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever**


End file.
